Skyward-Eyes
Skyward-Eyes is a Khajiit of the Baandari Clan. She is the leader of their caravan settled outside Arlimahera's Grip. In a strange fit of paranoia, she fled into the ruins, claiming she is being chased by "skeevers threatening her." Interactions We Live In Fear Locate a Khajiit merchant looking for a magical device. Dialogue "Ah, good, you are not a Daedra. They are this one's enemies, and must not hear this one's plan to escape the vampire skeevers." :Your partner sent me to find you. "Happy day! Help this one perform the rite that will enable escape from the vampire skeevers. That is why Imperials invade Bangkorai, you know. Vampire skeevers." ::Happy to help. What do you need? "This one finds one of two rune stones needed for Arlimahera's Altar. That is an ancient Redguard device to get the user—me—safely out of Hammerfell! Will good-looking new friend get second runestone, the Rune of Transit, from southern tower? Pretty please?" :::I'll find it. "This one marks your map to rune stone. You are true friend to this one, like Gnaws-on-Tail!" After agreeing to help her: "This one must escape! You have seen them, yes? The vampire skeevers?" :Are you feeling well? "This one feels very, very alert. Awake! Alive! Why do you ask?" ::Why did you come here? "Arlimahera's Altar is a secret magical travel device, installed by Redguards for their nobles and other scaredy cats to use in case fortress fell. Now this scaredy cat will use it to get away from Daedra!" ::: "Daedra followed this one, not the other way around! See Dark Anchor over there? It came down to attack me! Next come vampire skeevers. Mark this one's words." ::::What's all this about vampire skeevers? "It's a secret this one learned from the Moons! Especially Jode, who is a chatterbox. Vampire skeevers lurk in shadows to hide from Moons. If you sleep without light on, ziss! Suck your blood right out. But they don't like heat, so south I go!" ::What do you and Skyward-Eyes sell? "Useful emergerncy kits! World is war-torn and dangerous. "Tamriel is Doomed" kit has dried fruit, bandages, everything a walker needs to survive the coming apocalypse! Have you bought one yet? Superb investment! Two, even better." ::What use is this altar? "Arlimahera's Altar is a secret magical travel device, installed by Redguards for their nobles and other scaredy cats to use in case fortress fell. Now this scaredy cat will use it to get away from Daedra!" :::How do you know if it exists? "The Moons told me! Also, this one read book saying Arlimahera herself created the altar for escape in case fortress fell. Two rune stones are required to use it. Place the stones on Arlimahera's Altar and this one will be away from danger!" After locating the rune: "New good-looking friend has returned! With the Rune of Transit?" :Here it is. "Finally, this can flee frightening land of Hammerfell! Now this one performs magic ritual …." ::Wait. What is this altar, anyway? "Focus of Redguard teleportation magic! Very powerful, exactly what this one needs! I think." :::You sure you know how to do this ritual? "This one knows! Sort of. No matter, this one improvises with skill. As for you, perhaps you will stand back a bit. You know, in case." Quotes *''"Hello! This one needs to go to a safe place away from vampire skeevers."'' – Near the altar *''"It works! This one feels it! To Reaper's March, this one goes!"'' Appearances * Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Baandari Clan Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters